Suppress
"Claws sprouting instead of hands? Diamond Production? F***ing Laser Eyes?! The more abilities you rely on, the more it hurts when they're taken away. In my experience, a high-caliber, combat modified AR never, ever fails to do the job" Suppress is a situational quirk used by Yameru Kimagurena. It is a quirk based around the disabling of quirk factors, similar to Erasure. Description Suppress allows the user to diminish (But not eliminate) "Quirk Factors", the collective traits that compose a quirk, for a 15 second period. This happens via a golden thunder shock triggered by Yameru biting the base or anywhere close to his thumb, drawing blood. The Thunder Shock spreads in a large AOE (About 10 meters), disabling the quirks of those who come in contact with the lightning. Because it travels quickly, opponents that wish to keep their quirks must either find suitable cover or get out of the way fast enough to avoid being struck by the lightning. Targets struck by the lightning will have their quirks fade: Emitter types won't be able to use their ability, Transformation types will be locked in one form or another, and Mutant Types will find it tougher to manipulate appendages granted by their quirks. This gives Yameru a combat advantage, as most rely on their quirk to combat foes. However, Suppress itself is affected. While the first use is active, it cannot be used again to lengthen the already long 15 second period. In addition, the quirk can only be used two times, one for each thumb bite, per day. Suppress is used as a Trump Card by Yameru, used to supply heavy amounts of damage with either his Assault Rifle or combat intuition. Whenever a fight seems to be going badly, All he has to do is nibble on his thumb enough to break through the skin and trigger bleeding. As Suppress only diminishes quirk factors, the opponents are capable of using their quirks again (Albeit to a limited degree) after a 5 second time period has passed. Emitter types can use their quirk in small amounts, Transformation types can partially transform, while Mutant types regain appendage control. Strengths Prevents the usage of quirks over a 15 second period. During the 5 second period before the affected quirks begin to return, Yameru can deal serious damage. The blood shed has a distinct smell, a mix of saliva and blood, and is repulsive to those with a sensitive nose. With the assistance of a healing quirk, Suppress can be used more than twice. Weakness As the teeth break through the skin in order to trigger the bleeding, Yameru must ensure the wound is cleaned via alcohol to prevent infection. The quirk can only be used 2 times, one bite per thumb. The quirk provides a very limited degree of advanced healing to the user, enough for the wound to recover in a day Repeatedly biting the same area too many times causes scar tissue to develop, decreasing the chances of the quirk activation due to how stiff scar tissue is, and also causes serious damage to the thumb. If Yameru bites too deep, he may damage or even break the thumb's Metacarpals, Proximal Phalanges, and the Distal Phalanges. It only takes the strength needed to bite a carrot in half to break a finger, to explain why. The blood shed from Yameru when using his quirk can trigger Blood-Reliant quirks. The lightning does not cover the entire area, so if your lucky, you can sit back as the lightning dodges and hits everything else.